


Try Me

by Poloma



Category: Reign of the Supermen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 不完全超人王朝情节，有借鉴正义联盟动画超人死亡那集





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> 不完全超人王朝情节，有借鉴正义联盟动画超人死亡那集

克拉克关上身后的门。

“我不是在要求什么。”他说，平静而略带沮丧，“就是，这很怪，你知道。”

——激战中黑衣长发的超人从天而降，躲避流弹和碎片的人们纷纷抬起头，仰望着被撕破的阴云和那张熟悉的面孔，超人回来了。人群里爆发出欢呼，无数只手臂举向天空；旧日的队友们冲他展露出惊喜的笑容，蝙蝠侠则正站在一块倒塌的钢筋顶上，看不出任何表情，他们隔着烟与火对视了一秒，紧接着，蝙蝠侠用唇语向他说，“你的四点钟方向。”

他接住了那块摇摇欲坠的楼板,把小女孩递给安全区域的人们。他们的超人回来了，无所不能的钢铁之躯又一次拯救了信仰他标志的凡人，他向他们微笑，点头，招手，但他隐隐地感到疲乏和虚幻。死而复生不是多好的体验，哪怕晒足了阳光，他的头脑依然像宿醉者一样，眼前的一切熟悉又陌生，甚至略微令人厌倦。

克拉克试着把这些想法甩出大脑。接着，他熟悉的声音在身后响了起来。

“超人。”

 

在回到瞭望塔之后，布鲁斯坚持给他进行全身扫描和基本检查，以至于这些漫长的流程结束之后，克拉克所剩无几的耐心也彻底耗尽了。他走过去，粗鲁地抓住布鲁斯的下颌，盯了两秒后吻了上去。布鲁斯挣动了一下，但身躯很快在他的怀抱里渐渐放松，发出了一声满足而无可奈何的叹息。

“你表现得真像个混蛋。”克拉克放开他下巴，贴着他的耳廓抱怨。

“在灾难现场拥吻五分钟对我们的身份而言，”布鲁斯回答，“有点难度。”

克拉克瞪了他一眼。

“别打岔，”他说，“你知道我的意思，B，你看起来好像一点都不意外。”

“如果我说我确实不意外呢？”

“啊哈。蝙蝠侠永远知道一切。”

布鲁斯给了他一个严厉的瞪视。不知道为什么，这个表情让克拉克感到有点好气又好笑——好像对布鲁斯而言冷静理智得像机器人才是人类的正常状态。

“在你……离开之后，我一直在调查。”布鲁斯说，手指抚摸克拉克长至胸口的、卷曲的发尾。

“所以？”

“所以我知道你会回来。”

一种难以言说的情绪积累在克拉克的胸口。他的右手占领了布鲁斯后颈裸露的一小片肌肤，微微低下头，继续亲吻他。哥谭人的嘴唇干燥柔软，下唇的表皮因为一整天的干渴微微开裂，他在那上面轻柔地舔咬着，温度与质感都熟悉得失真。就像从噩梦中惊醒的孩子要抱紧自己的玩具熊，他反反复复地用舌尖描画人类的嘴唇轮廓，相比死亡与复生，这几乎是一个过分甜美的幻梦。

这个吻结束的颇为仓促——布鲁斯突然狠狠咬住了他的嘴唇。克拉克一时没反应过来，而布鲁斯已经开始有力地吸吮他的舌头，相比刚刚的温情脉脉，这更像是不留情面的角斗，布鲁斯闯进他的口腔，利落地在他牙齿间剐蹭了一圈，克拉克则在意识到对方的意图之后立即反攻，他握住布鲁斯的下颚，猛烈地回吻他，在缺氧的人类开始用手猛推他的胸口时才停下。

布鲁斯右手握着他手臂，背微微弓着，大口大口地呼吸着空气。他抬头望着克拉克，嘴唇湿润，双眼明亮，克拉克这才清晰地看见他目光里的东西，鲜活的，生机勃勃的，略带狡黠的喜悦。他的布鲁斯。

“你想我了。”克拉克笃定地说。他紧紧环抱着布鲁斯的背。

布鲁斯笑起来。

他这时才感到，他的心脏正有力地跳动着。那些郁结一样团集着的情绪渐渐散去，他正活着，从死亡里归来。他从未如此清晰地意识到这一点。

克拉克低头亲吻布鲁斯的鼻梁。“我最好先去处理一下这个，”他说，手指摸了摸自己的胡茬。“还有头发。呃，我其实不想这么像原始人的，只是——”

布鲁斯的回应则是冲着他眨了眨眼。

“也许你不需要。”他说，勾起了嘴角。“事实上，我很喜欢。”

 

“看来你确实对黑色有偏好。”

克拉克说。布鲁斯坐在私人休息室的床上，与此同时，他已经把布鲁斯从制服里剥了出来，布鲁斯配合地抬起手，把背后的拉链展示给他。

“我没有。”布鲁斯说，“不过黑色制服的确比红蓝黄好点。”

“如果蝙蝠洞里能找出一件黑色除外的物品，你的话还算有说服力。”克拉克随口反驳他，他把拉链拉到底端，现在布鲁斯的后背彻底裸露在了空气中，那上面新添了一道尚未痊愈的刀伤，腰上则是一块骇人的淤青。

“哦天。”克拉克喃喃。

布鲁斯瞥了一眼。“我没事。”

克拉克没有回答他。他握住布鲁斯的膝盖，分开了他的两条腿，接着半蹲跪了下去。有趣的是，他们还没真的开始什么，布鲁斯的阴茎已经半勃了。他确实也想要他，克拉克得意地想。

布鲁斯挣扎了一下，“我以为今天应该由我来——”

克拉克在他说完之前含住了他性器的顶端。于是剩下的半句话被硬生生咽了下去，布鲁斯深深吸了口气。

那根阴茎立即在克拉克口中变得更硬更大，克拉克用舌尖抵住顶端的小孔，细细地打转，而得到的回报则是更加低沉的呻吟。

他吞吐了两下，把它吐出来，性器暴露在空气中。他抬头想看布鲁斯的反应：布鲁斯的双手后撑着床面，向着天花板仰着头，几乎难以支撑自己。克拉克心满意足地又舔了舔，但他知道这只会带来更多的不满足感，他绕过性器去舔弄布鲁斯的阴囊，侧脸的胡须在腿根摩擦着，一阵酥酥麻麻的痒与难以忍耐的刺激一起涌上来，布鲁斯把腿张得更开。

“克拉克。”他重复着他的名字，连尾音都打着颤。

——哥谭人变得比之前还要敏感。这个念头只令他硬得更厉害了。

他再次把那根阴茎整根含进口腔，含到最深，用喉咙刺激它的顶端，布鲁斯低声叫了出来。氪星人硬硬的胡茬蹭着他最敏感细嫩的会阴处，难以适应的不适感却只让他更加兴奋，他快要到了，但如果现在就射出来——他还记得他被干到射不出东西而克拉克还在大力抽插的那次。最后一点理智让他用手指圈住阴茎的底部，把自己从高潮的边缘拉回来。克拉克停下来，疑惑地看着他。

“我还不想这么早。”布鲁斯喘着气说，感到脸颊微微发烫。

克拉克隐秘又含糊地笑起来。

这家伙在得意起来的时候总是很欠揍，布鲁斯气恼地想，一把将他拉到了床上，接着他敏捷地翻身骑上了克拉克的腰胯。

“让我来。”他宣布。

 

他实在没多少耐心为自己好好扩张，潦草地打开了自己之后，他给氪星人的性器上淋上了更多润滑液，又撸动了一把，扶住那根尺寸不小的阴茎，移动着臀部坐了上去。龟头猛地破开柔软的肠道，这一下带来的痛感大于快感，他弯曲着的双腿也跟着发软。克拉克赶紧握住了他的胯，把他固定在原处。

“你根本没把自己打开。”克拉克责备道。

布鲁斯嘶嘶地吸着气，哼了一声。他等到自己适应了一点后，又扭了扭腰，把身体向下沉，吞进了一大截，他们同时呻吟起来。

“操，”克拉克说，“——慢慢来。”

他太紧了。这几个月里布鲁斯一定没有和男人做过，当他想到这一点的时候，他发现自己并不在意，那些男人或女人，绯闻或暧昧，都算不上什么。因为他知道没有人能像他一样占有全部真实的布鲁斯。他太懂他了。他清楚他的秘密和伤痛，也了解他的欲望和疯狂。只有他，六十亿人的地球和茫茫无边的宇宙里再没有第二个。

所有人相信超人已死，布鲁斯韦恩，他认识的最顽固的无信仰者，却是仅有的坚信他还会回来的人。现在他骑在他身上，忍耐着被打开的疼痛容纳他的阴茎。

克拉克感到胸口有什么东西冲涌上来。他掰开他紧握的拳头，与他十指紧紧相扣。“看着我，”他说，“布鲁斯。”

那双蓝眼睛被性欲弄得湿漉漉的，他们对视着，直到布鲁斯俯下身。

他亲吻他的下巴，这动作像极了动物间的相互嗅闻，布鲁斯得承认在这种时候他少有地感觉到依赖与亲密，甚至在理智的控制之外。氪星人成片的胡茬在他脸上摩挲着，克拉克总把胡子刮得干干净净，好让自己看着斯文腼腆，但只有布鲁斯知道这家伙的下巴触感总是粗糙扎人的；而他毛发又格外浓密，从胸口延伸到性器，现在那头飞速生长出的黑色长发就是个例子，布鲁斯莫名地觉得这个特质有些可爱，尤其是现在的克拉克。他黑发浓密蜷曲，像金属乐手那样松散地披着，又像只危险的野兽。这与他一贯戴着眼镜的记者模样恰巧相反，却令他更想要他，他想念超人低沉的喘息声，还有每次贴着他耳廓的凶狠的啃咬，他的阴茎、滚烫的手掌与一切。

长发的氪星人则想着不一样的事，他正用另一只手抚着布鲁斯的后背，这让他有种完完全全占有了这个人的感觉。满足感蔓延起来，他沿着脊椎骨一节节向下移动，直至摸到臀缝与那圈紧绷绷的、被撑开的肌肉。热得厉害。

布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。克拉克的手指轻柔地揉搓他们相连接的地方——“别！”布鲁斯低声说。

肠道突然将他的阴茎绞得更紧，连带着布鲁斯的大腿都微微发颤，他本意想让他放松一点，而结果似乎适得其反。克拉克略带歉意地移回手，布鲁斯在他胸口上撑起自己，这下，他将他完全地吞到了底。

“嗯……”布鲁斯昂起了头，酸胀感在他下腹聚集，他危险地感到那根性器又胀大了几分。他低低地笑出来，“你和以前一样。”

在适应了之后，他开始挺动，在他熟悉的阴茎上干着自己。肠道收紧，随着他的动作，过量的润滑被挤压出来，带出响亮的水声。哥谭人的阴茎彻底挺立，在克拉克的小腹上戳着，划出一道一道的水痕。那杆精瘦有力的腰小幅度摇晃着，喘息声加剧，而克拉克随着他的动作挺了挺胯，龟头顶上了他一直没被触及的前列腺，布鲁斯立刻叫出了声。他故作气恼地在克拉克的胸口拍了一下，始作俑者轻笑起来，继续保持着同样的角度顶动。

克拉克刻意地回答：“看——你也和以前一样。”

布鲁斯在他身上起伏着，那根温热的勃起在他体内进出，快感却一次比一次迅猛。他的双腿再没有力气撑住自己，弯伏下身，手指则插进克拉克的发根里边是抚摸边是梳理。他的超人，他的克拉克。

“我想你了。虽然我知道你会回来，”他最后承认，“但我确实想你了。”

蝙蝠侠难得的直白让克拉克更加兴奋，他回报给他更有力的抽动。紧接着，那个把自己压抑了太久的哥谭人忍耐不住，角度怪异地扭了一下腰，他性器的头部因此在克拉克下腹蜷曲的体毛上磨蹭着，在双重刺激下他终于射了出来。乳白色的液体甚至溅到了超人的发尾。这画面实在过分，他激烈地喘着气，后穴不断收缩着，而克拉克在凶狠的几次顶动之后也射了出来，体液浇在他的肠壁深处，布鲁斯被刺激得再次抓紧了床单。

“卡尔。”他念着他的名字，“克拉克。”

“我回来了。”

名字的主人微笑着回答。

 

那根软下来的阴茎从布鲁斯体内滑出来，精液和润滑顺着穴口淌出来，克拉克翻身，把他放到一个侧躺的姿势，刻意避开他后背的新伤。他单手撑着，强壮的身躯罩在布鲁斯的上方，手指慢慢地在他穴口处打着转。

“我醒来之后，他们要求我在重生完成前避免性活动。”他说，嘴唇在布鲁斯的脖颈与锁骨流连。

布鲁斯懒洋洋地笑了笑。“我很高兴你的重生过程够快，不然……”

他换上了布鲁斯韦恩在人前时那副轻佻的神色，克拉克简直受不了。他压低了声音，轻轻地说，“……我会很着急的。”

氪星人眼神一暗，抓着那双脚踝打开了布鲁斯的双腿。他强势又亲昵地固定住布鲁斯的腰，“所以，我是不是该把欠着的补回来？”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉。

Try me，他用口型告诉他。而他知道，克拉克是总能读懂他的那个人。


End file.
